Dan's drunken mistake
by DanosaurSaysRawr
Summary: Dan was drunk... So drunk. But could I ever forgive him? Antigone is forced to make this decision and Dan's life may depend on the answer. Danisnotonfire oneshot. Written for someone. Please read and review and ill love you forever . Rated T for swearing just incase


**Hello readers! So I wrote this story for someone on twitter based on a dream she had, there a a couple of things I've changed but I think the overall story is the same, enjoy! ^.^**

I checked my reflection one final time in the mirror before grabbing my jacket and heading out of the door. As I neared the end of the street I spotted my two best friends waiting for me.

"Hey Dan, Phil" I greeted them with a smile on my newly made up face. They looked up at me as I approached and Dan was the first to speak;  
"Hey there Antigone! Don't you look lovely tonight!" He said with his signature wink.

Me and Dan always flirted with each other, but we had never been anything other than friends. I just didn't think of him in that way. I thought of both Dan and Phil as the two older brothers I'd never had and thinking about them in any other way just seemed...wrong. Phil also greeted me and then took my arm and we walked towards our destination, the home of Chris and Pj. This was the first YouTube party I'd ever been to and saying I was a little excited was an understatement. Thankfully the walk was short as I doubted my feet, so unused to heels, could have coped with much more. Upon entering the house I couldn't help but be a little star struck by all the faces I was used to seeing just on a screen. People like Jack Howard and Dean Dobbs, and of course Chris and Pj themselves. The small house was quite full already, there were a lot of people dancing and drinking. Obviously the party had been going on for some time before we arrived. Before I had much time to take in the party Dan had grasped me by the hand and was pulling me through the dancing people to where Chris was, this also happened to be where the drinks were. Coincidence? I think not. Chris quickly spotted us as we neared him;

"Heeeeey, Danny" he slurred "who's your friend?" He looked me up and down as he said this in a way that made me a little uncomfortable.

"This is Antigone, she's a very good friend of mine so don't you dare try anything, I know what you're like."

Chris laughed at Dan's last words and said "Ah well alright then, here you two, have a drink."

He picked up two shot glasses full of a clear liquid I assumed was vodka. Dan took his and quickly drank it. I politely refused mine, on account of the fact that drinking turns me into a complete idiot.

The party continued and I was really enjoying myself, I had spoken to loads of YouTubers and managed not to make a prat of myself. The only thing that was worrying me was the amount Dan was drinking. I knew what he was like when he was drunk and it wasn't good. A few hours into the party Dan came up to where I was standing, at the edge of the room

"Hey Antigone" he said, coming to stand next to me and smiling as me in a strange way.

"Hey Dan, enjoying yourself?"

"Yeaaah. You know you look really hot tonight don't you?" As he said this he moved so he was facing me, practically pinning me to the wall. He absolutely reeked of alcohol and the smell almost made me gag.

"Okay Dan that's nice but do you mind... "

Before I could finish my sentence I was cut of my Dan's lips on mine, his hands were on my arms pinning me to the wall so hard I could feel bruises forming where he gripped me. I panicked and tried to push him off me but failed as I was pinned to the wall, one hand started roaming across my body which meant I had one arm free and it also made me fight harder. After a several seconds of struggling and scratching, I felt his weight leave me but it took me a minute to work out what had happened. I saw Pj and Dean standing between me and Dan and realised they must have pulled him off me. Before I could speak Dean had pushed Dan out of the room and Phil was rushing over to me;

"Oh my god Antigone are you okay?! What happened?! I saw Dean pushing Dan out of the room..?" He said, whilst pulling me into a tight hug. I buried my face on his chest, shocked beyond words.

"I'll tell you what happened" said a voice behind Phil, that I quickly realised belonged to Pj "Dan turned into a massive prick again and half raped your friend."

Phil turned to face Pj with me still held tightly in his arms, as if he were afraid that if he let me go I'd fall to pieces.

"What did he do?" Phil questioned Pj, a hint of anger in his voice

"Well he went over to her and the next minute he had her pinned up the wall, pretty hard judging by the amount of force it took Dean and me to get him off her."

"I'm going to kill him when I see him. Thanks for stepping in though Peej. I'm gonna take her home. If you see Dan tell him where I've gone and punch him would you?"

I saw Pj nod out of the corner of my eye and then leave. Once he he had gone Phil spoke to me;

"I'm so sorry Antigone, are you okay? Has he hurt you?"

"It's not your fault" I whispered.

"Are you hurt?" He asked again

"I don't know" I replied, still in a whisper

Phil pushed me away then, gently, so he could look at me. For some reason what he saw made him gasp

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Your arms" he said, sounding a little choked

I looked down at my arms to see they were already a deep blue colour where Dan has gripped me. Also on the arm that had been pinned the entire time there were dozens of scratches, where I had been aiming for Dan but missed.

"Oh" I said simply.

"Antigone I'm so sorry I knew what Dan gets like when he's drunk I shouldn't have let this happen... Lets just get you home okay?"

I nodded in reply and allowed Phil to guide me out of the house. The eyes of everyone followed me as I left and I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment. The walk home was quiet, neither of us knew quite what to say until we reached my front door when Phil broke the silence;

"Okay well maybe I should be getting home. Will you be okay?"

"Actually, will you stay?"

"Sure" he said with a small smile.

He followed me into my house and up the stairs.

"Phil I've only got one bed but its double so you're welcome to share with me. I mean onlyvif you wanted, you don't have to its fine I'd understand if you didn't..."

"I'm sure that would be fine, don't worry about it"

Ten minutes later Phil climbed into my bed next to me. We lay in silence for a minute until he spoke

"Are you okay, really?"

"I'm shaken up, really shaken up. I just didn't think Dan would do something like that. I guess it just scared me."

Phil moved closer to me when I said I was scared and wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice.

"Don't worry" he whispered in my ear "it's okay."

I quickly fell asleep in Phil's arms and I felt safe there.

**XOXOX  
THE NEXT DAY  
Dan's P.O.V**

My head was pounding and as I opened my eyes the light felt as if it were burning. I lay with my eyes closed trying to work out where I was, wow I must have drunk a lot last night. The last thing I could remember was chatting with Chris and gladly knocking back all the shots he handed my way. I eventually managed to open my eyes and quickly realise I was on Pj's sofa... So I didn't make it home then. That was when I heard someone talk from across the room

"Finally woken up have you?" It was Pj, but why did he sound so angry?

"I'm judging by my headache what last night was a good night" I replied with a laugh, trying to lift the tension that felt like a physical cloud in the room.

"Oh yeah it was great" he answered "until you f*cked everything up!"

That shocked me. What did he mean I messed everything up? What had I done?

"What are you talking about Peej?!" I asked, whilst attempting to sit up

"What you did to that poor girl, what was her name again? Your 'friend'" ...the emphasis he put on friend made me worry a little.

"Oh god, not Antigone?!" I started to panic then, what had I done to her?

"Yeah her, you had her pinned up the wall Dan and let's just say you weren't exactly keeping your hands to yourself. She was trying to fight you off but she was too weak. Fortunately Dean and I were around and together we managed to get you off her. Dean made you leave the room and I don't know what happened to you after that because I stayed with her and told Phil what had happened. Then Phil took her home. By the way he asked me to punch you. Not long after he'd gone everyone left but you had passed out on the sofa so Chris and I just left you there."

Throughout the entirely of Pj's little speech I had my head buried in my hands because of the shame. I couldnt believe I had done something like that, especially to one of my best friends. I bet she hated me now. There was one thing that didn't quite fit in my head though.

"She really tried to fight me off?" I asked with my face still hidden in my palms.

"Go and look in the mirror if you don't believe me"

That wasn't the reply I was expecting but I went anyway, I was a little unsteady on my feet at first and I had to use the sofa for support but after a few seconds I had got my balance. I waked into the bathroom, flicked on the light and looked at my reflection. What I saw there made me feel sick. There were scratches across my face and neck, Antigone's attempts at fighting me off.

"I need to go and apologise" I said out loud, although it was more for me than anyone else.

"No sh*t Sherlock" I heard Pj mutter from the next room.

I walked out of the bathroom. Towards Pj's voice

"Look Peej" I said "thanks for not kicking me out, and I'm so sorry for ruining your party, I really am."

He just nodded in reply and I took that as my cue to leave. On the way out I checked my phone, it was 9:47 so still early. I couldn't help noticing that I didn't have any calls or messages from Phil asking where I was. Obviously he didn't care, not that I blamed him. During the short walk to Antigone's house I rehearsed my apology countless times in my head but nothing seemed right. There weren't enough words to express how sorry I was for what I had done. Before I could come up with something half decent I was already at the door and knocking. A few seconds later unheard movement behind the door and it swung open to reveal Phil wearing nothing but a tshirt and boxer shorts.

"Phil?!" I exclaimed in surprise "what are you doing here?"

Phil glared at me for a second with an expression on his face I had never seen before, especially not when he was looking at me.

"I'm looking after our friend, you know the one you sacred the sh*t out of last night" he replied, unmasked anger in his voice.

"You have no idea how sorry I am about that, can I see her?"

"No, she's still asleep and she wouldn't want to see you anyway!"

"Please Phil! I need to tell her how sorry I am!"

I saw something change I'm his face and then he replied;

"Fine, but wait in the living room and i'll ask her if she wants to see you, and if she doesn't, then you'll leave or I'll have to make you leave."

I nodded and Phil stepped aside so I could walk into the house.

**XOXOX  
Antigone's P.O.V**

When I woke up it took me a minute to remember what had happened the night before, but when I finally did the memories made me shudder. That was when I decided to get out of bed, I needed tea and TV to take my mind off it. I got out of bed glad it was summer so I could wear my shorts/vest pyjama combo that always made me feel cute, and after last night I needed cute. I padded downstairs in my bare feet and swung round the doorframe into my living room just like I did every morning, only to stop dead in my tracks. Dan was sat on I'm sofa next to Phil. Both of their heads snapped up when I entered the room. Dan immediately stood and looked as if he were about to say something but his face brought back horrible memories from the night before and I turned and bolted from the room before he could say anything. I raced up the stairs and as I reached my bedroom again I could hear Phil talking.

"Dan you need to leave right now"

I heard Dan shout "Antigone I'm sorry I really.."

Then my front door banged shut. Phil's footsteps quickly made their way up the stairs and before I knew it his arms were around me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't think you were awake. I had planned to ask you before you saw him."

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting him to be there... And his face bought back some uh...unpleasant memories. I guess I just panicked."

"How about we have breakfast?" Phil asked

I nodded and followed him from my room. For the rest of the day we mostly hung out in my living room watching movies and generally messing around. It was nice but I still couldn't take my mind off what had happened earlier that day and the night before.

**XOXOX  
Dan's P.O.V**

Oh my god, the bruises. Was that really me? I felt sick and had to stop walking on the pavement in front of Antigone's house. My head was a mess of emotions and thoughts. The thought that I could even do that to someone, especially one of my best friends, was rattling round my head like a swarm of angry wasps. I tried walking to clear my head...I had always thought I was one of the nice guys, even when I was drunk. The sort of guy who respected girls and didnt push it if they said no. The realisation that I wasn't forced me to wonder what kind of person I really was. These thoughts buzzed around my head as I walked towards the apartment I shared with Phil. Once inside I made my way to my bedroom, there I collapsed on my bed and stared at the plain ceiling. One thought stood out from all the the others; what if I did that again? I lay on my bed all day, I didn't even notice the sky darkening outside. I was so absorbed in my own self hate that I didn't even hear Phil coming home, I was pulled from my thoughts by his voice less than a metre away;

"DAN!"

I almost fell off the bed in shock. How did he get there without me noticing?!

"Dan are you okay? I've been calling you since I got I got home, why didn't you reply?"

"I didn't hear you" I said honestly. My voice sounded weird, it was quiet and very unlike the way I usually spoke.

"Have you been there all day?" Phil asked

"I don't know, what time is it?"  
"Almost 8pm."

"I've been here all day."

"Dan I'm worried about you, why don't you come downstairs and..."

"No" I interrupted him.

"Why not? You can't just.."

I stopped listening because I felt a flash of anger before I could stop myself I was stood in front of Phil

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted before pushing Phil from the room, slamming and locking the door. Less than a second later I realised what I had done. I had just shouted at my best friend in the world, perhaps the only friend I had left. I immediately leant on the door and sank to the floor and burst into tears. The door handle rattled above my head then I heard Phil's voice, muffled by the obstacle of the door

"Dan let me in"

I considered my options for a few seconds before turning the lock and moving out of the way of the door. Unable to control my sobs I hid my head in my hands, the next thing I knew Phil was sat next to me and I was being crushed to his chest. I sobbed into his shirt and neither of us spoke, he just held me as I cried and it was a long time before Phil finally spoke

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I just shook my head. What was the point? Nothing Phil could do would make Antigone forgive me and I had absolutely no right to expect her to. After a while Phil told me he was going to go and cook something for me to eat. I could hear him moving around in the kitchen for a few minutes but then I heard him speak to someone, it sounded to me as if he were in the phone.

"Hello... How are you?.. Not normal... He's not himself... I'm not sure but I'm worried, what if he tries again?... Okay I'll call you later... Okay bye"

It didn't take a genius to work out that the conversation was about me but who he was talking to was a mystery. I didn't dwell on it much as before long my thoughts about who I really was pushed themselves to the forefront of my mind. I felt as if I were drowning in self hatred and revulsion and not for the first time in my life I wanted to die. I felt familiar things to the last time I had attempted suicide and the more I thought about it the more I wanted to do it. What was the point of living? I would spend the rest of my life disgusted at myself, maybe in a prison cell because I did something to some poor girl who wouldn't be as lucky as Antigone was. Slowly, I got to my feet and made my way to the bathroom. After quietly shutting the door I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my face just induced more self hate and cemented in my mind what I was going to do. I opened the door to the medicine cabinet and selected a cocktail of various pills; paracetamol, ibuprofen, aspirin and various other things with names I couldn't pronounce. Quietly, I slipped back to my room with the boxes of pills in my arms, once I was there I emptied them onto my bedcovers and counted out 20 different pills, this would be more than enough but I didn't want to fail this time. Less than five minutes had passed since Phil left which meant I would have plenty of time before he found me. I felt a pang of guilt when I thought of Phil finding me but it wasn't enough to change my mind. I suddenly remembered a half drunk bottle of vodka I had somewhere in my room and after a minute of searching I was able to locate it. I sat on my bed and took the first pill, then the second, then the third. This continued until I had taken the tenth pill, that was when I head Phil's footsteps coming up the stairs. I panicked and tried to stand up to lock the door but suddenly I felt dizzy and I realised I was falling before everything turned black.

**XOXOX  
Phil's P.O.V**

Whilst cutting up some chicken for Dan and me to eat I reflected on the conversation I'd just had with Pj, he didn't seem overly worried but he did agree I should probably keep an eye on Dan just incase. I carried on cooking but after a while I wondered whether Dan would prefer noodles or pasta. I guess the only way to find out would be to ask him. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a loud bang from Dan's room and panicked. I took the final few stairs two at a time and quickly ran into Dan's room to see thatvmy worst nightmare had come true. There were medicine packets spread over his bed, a smashed vodka bottle on the floor and worst of all Dan was lay facedown on the ground. I rushed over to where he was lying while simultaneously pulling out my phone so I could call the emergency services. My hands were shaking so badly it took three attempts to type the three numbers.

"Hello 999, what's your emergency?"

"It's my friend, he's taken an overdose and he's unconscious...I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, just tell me your address and I'll get an ambulance to you immediately"

I quickly recited the address before asking if there was anything I could do to help him.

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes"

"We'll then just make sure he's comfortable and maybe keep talking to him and see if he comes round. The ambulance should be with you within five minutes. If anything changes before then call 999 again."

I thanked the operator before putting my phone away. I spoke to Dan constantly for the five minutes it took the ambulance to reach us but he didn't even make a sound. As soon as I heard the ambulance outside I raced downstairs to let the paramedics in. With my direction they rushed up to where Dan was and before long he was on a stretcher, with a breathing mask covering his face and he was being loaded into the ambulance. I was allowed to stay with Dan in the ambulance for the short ride to hospital but upon arrival he was wheeled away by various doctors to somewhere I wasn't allowed to follow so I headed for the waiting room, where I found a seat and decided to call Pj. He answered quickly

"Phil? Is everything okay?"

This was when my composure broke. Until this point I had been in far too much shock for any emotion to get though but at Pj's words it suddenly hit home what had really happened and I burst into tears in the empty waiting room

"Phil! What's happened?!" Pj said, suddenly sounding alarmed.

"He did it again." I managed to choke out

"Where are you?"

"The hospital nearest the house... Third floor waiting room"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

The line went dead and I slipped my phone back into my pocket before burying my head in my hands and crying harder than I ever had before. I don't know how long I cried but I had hust about stopped by the time Pj arrived. I looked up when he entered the room and he immediately walked over and enveloped me in a tight hug

"Nothing's changed has it?"

I shook my head and I was about to speak when a doctor walked into the room

"Are you friends of ?" He questioned us

"Yes" I replied "is everything okay?"

"Well we were able to stabilise him for the moment but its difficult to tell as we aren't entirely sure what he has taken. Fortunately you were quick to act which means we were able to remove the contents of his stomach quickly which will give him a better chance of survival."

"Thank you" I said to the doctor, with as much meaning as I could put into those two little words.

"Would you like to see him? He definitely won't be awake yet for at least a couple of hours but you can still see him if you would like."

"There's someone I need to call first but can I go afterwards?"

The doctor just nodded and I thanked him again before he left. I then pulled my phone out again and dialled Antigone's number.

**XOXOX  
Antigone's P.O.V**

I was sprawled out on my sofa when I heard my mobile start ringing in the next room. I heaved myself off the sofa with a groan whilst simultaneously pausing the episode of doctor who I was watching. When I reached my phone I saw Phil's picture flashing on the screen and I quickly tapped the accept button and pressed the phone to my ear;

"Hey Phil is everything alright?"

"Urm.. No not really"

"Why what's up?"

"Well I'm in the hospital"

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's not me, it's Dan"

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"No... He tried to kill himself Antigone, and he very nearly succeeded this time."

"He...he did what?! Wait what do you mean this time?"

"He's done this once before, a couple of years ago before we knew you. Look can you just get here please? We're in the third floor waiting room"  
"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

When I put the phone down I went into a slight panic, was this my fault? I should have forgiven him. He wasn't himself. I quickly pulled on my old conversers and a jacket before darting out through the front door. Halfway down the street I spotted an empty cab and quickly hailed it. Once inside I told the driver where to go and I tried to calm down in the back. All I could think was that it was my fault this had happened, if I had just forgiven him we'd probably be sat in my front room right now eating pizza and watching some dumb movie Dan had chosen. Before long the cab had reached the hospital and paid the driver before sprinting into the building and up three flights of stairs. It took a few minutes to locate the waiting room but eventually I pushed open the door to see Phil and Pj sitting on the pale plastic chairs. They both looked up when I came through the door and Phil stood to hug me. I felt terrible, I didn't deserve this

"Phil I'm so sorry this is all my fault!"

"What?!" He gasped "of course it isn't. You had every right to be mad with him!"

"But if I'd just forgiven him none of this would have happened."

"Perhaps not but you had no way of knowing, none of us did. The doctor said we could go and see him, would you like to do that? He won't be awake but we can go in anyway."

I nodded and Phil took my arm and led me down the corridor until we came to what I assumed was the door to Dan's room. Slowly, Phil pushed open the door and then walked in. I followed and Pj came in last. The sight of Dan in the hospital bed brought tears to my eyes and made my throat feel uncomfortably tight. He looked tiny, dwarfed by the machines surrounding his bed and the many tubes coming from his body. There was a mask over his face but I could tell he was unconscious. Despite this I walked over and took his hand

"Dan I'm so sorry" I whispered before leaning down to kiss his forehead. That was when I felt his hand move in mine and his breathing changed. I moved away so I could see his face, his eyelids flickered several times before opening slightly

"Antigone?" He barely whispered

"Dan! Im so sorry!"

"No im sorry"

"It's okay. Don't worry I forgive you, go back to sleep. We can talk forever once you get better."

Dan smiled slightly and I stroked his hand until I felt his grip loosen and his breathing became regular again with sleep.


End file.
